greatxboxgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Body Count
Body Count is a Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The player's objective is to clear any enemy targets until the score of 30,000 points is reached. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 1 minute 16.2 seconds. This is widely regarded as the easiest Infinity Ward time to beat. Overview The level takes place in America, with the Ultranationalists attacking. The player starts off with a SCAR-H w/ Red Dot Sight and M9, but a weapons cache can be found next to the player when they begin the level, and will have time to pick weapons before the attack starts. A score, set at a certain amount depending on the difficulty, will need to be emptied to complete the level. The player does this by killing enemies; by killing enemies quickly the player can chain kills together to make a combo (which earns bonus points) to empty the score faster. Once the attack starts, the player will find themselves exposed on all sides and should take cover in the small diner next to their starting position. Using the M14 EBR's Thermal Scope, the player will be able to pick off enemies through the smoke. Tips An ordinary kill will give the player 1000 points, while an easy kill (triggered when killing an enemy who has been wounded and is crawling away) awards the player with 500 points. Knifing crawling enemies is a "heartless kill," worth 2000 points, while destroying the two BTRs in the middle of the level nets the player 4000 points each. Overlord and Ghost narrate the level, providing the player with hints as to in which direction enemies are approaching from. Trivia *A good tactic on Veteran is to take the RPG and the AK-47 with grenade launcher, run towards the BTRs, blast the truck when it is next to the enemy infantry and destroy the BTR-80s with the RPG, though tossing a semtex on the side of the BTR will destroy it instantly. *At the start of the level, get an assault rifle and a shotgun, and run to the opposite side of the bank. There is a truckload of enemies here unloading, and provide big combos. *The simplest (and perhaps cheapest) way to beat this level on any difficulty is to stand in the alley, behind the back door of Joe's Diner, which is found back around Nova Gas Station. This is because the hostiles AI forces them to walk down the back door ramp where the player can easily pick them off and regenerate his health if he is hit. Also, this area is protected from the BTRs until the hostiles have been cleared at which point the player can find the vehicles one at a time. *An easy way to gain a ten kill combo is to use a rocket propelled grenade, either with the AK-47 or the RPG launcher itself, and take out the military transport delivering enemy troops to the bank. It takes only one hit, and then the player just has to deal with the four enemy troops around the bank to clear it. With a bit of luck you can time the AK grenade launcher and take out a few additional troops around the moving truck. *If you don't care about the time, you can approach the mission in a very defensive way. As soon as it begins, pick up your choice of weapons, and sprint towards the crashed Pave Low in the center. Get inside it by walking into a hatch at the back of the helicopter. Inside there is two holes, one in left and right side. You now have the ability to kill the Russians, while staying safe from the BTRs, small-arms fire and grenades not aimed directly into the helicopter. Just watch the hatch, since the enemy will try to get in. This tactic can also be used if you are playing co-op, since one of the players can shoot out the sides, while the other can cover the rear hatch. *A strategy that works great with two people (and one, but it is harder) is you grab the guns you want, (one person has to have a Thermal Scope), and you run to the back Nate's and out the back door. One person faces the door into Nate's, and one person watches the bank. The two players then camp back there until the mission ends. *Another way is to grab the sentry gun, and run all the way to the taco restuarant. Put down the sentry, smash a window, pick it back up and go through. Go to where the destroyed wall is and place it facing out. No one will be able to get in because the doors are closed, making it very safe. Walkthroughthumb|392px|right